nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Collect Ingredients: Shikotsumyaku Starts To Emerge - 2/11/16
Participants Kaguya Fumetsu Title: Shikotsumyaku Starts To Emerge Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: "This one should be fine..." -The white Kaguya talked to himself about the paper he was getting from the mission board and pushing in his bloody hoodie. After a small activity pause, he knew he needed to do another mission to not be rusty before the Chunnin Exams. He quickly left the village but only with the Jounin's permission since he needed to head towards the near forest. The rain, even after Fumetsu's small pause, it still wasn't back. Speaking of the boy, as mentioned earlier, he had his bloody hoodie repaired and even though Fumetsu washed it, he washed it only not to be stinky while the blood stains remained. He had black ninja bottoms and black ninja sandals while he was accompanied by his trusty swords, Body and Soul. His white hair blowing gently in the wind as it was only slightly longer now but some wouldn't even tell the difference unless they payed attention to it, his turquoise pears weren't as sparkly as they once was... like when he was a young boy, playing around with his family or when... when he was by his now deceased Sensei's side. His eyes were dark in a way... his gaze was chilling... and his view of this world... was hazy. The sky was still calm... the calm before the storm, as Fumetsu hoped. The events that happened had numbed him... perhaps that is the reason he killed those two bandits mercilessly... perhaps that is the reason he argued with Itsuki during his mission with him and perhaps... that is why he wanted to fight Yusugi but it was too late for that now, he didn't need to get in a big fight right during the exams but... he knew, these Chunnin Exams that were coming, they were Fumetsu's chance to feel more, to break through his numbness or something, to break his shell... the adrenaline was going to be just wonderful. Sadly, he knew that if he broke his shell it didn't mean he would stop being cold that much, It did meant he was going to be on fire but also cold. A happy event... maybe... before what happened... would've broken this shell in a good way and instead of the hot burning fire of revenge, sorrow and anger that he is going to release sooner or later... there would've been a warm and calm flame, a person who would've loved everyone in a way and would've wanted to help them. Unfortunately, this is probably not going to happen in this lifetime anymore. Things are how they are no matter what.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -As he soon arrived into the forest he took a deep breath, feeling that fresh air enter his lungs... It was beautiful and calming... but this couldn't please Fumetsu anylonger so he quickly took the paper and looked at it getting back to doing his mission. He looked once over the ingredients that he was supposed to collect before putting the paper back. As he did that he already spotted one of the ingredients, he spotted the berries. He went over to the bush and picked a few, before getting them in the pocket of his pants were they were safer than in his hoodie pocket. He would soon find the herbs he was looking for as he somehow unconsciously admired the forest even now but still, it didn't please him even in the slightest of ways. He used one of the swords to cut the herbs nicely and then stored them in his other pocket. Not long after he also spotted some mushrooms on the ground next to a big tree. He crouched down near them, analysed them... nothing out of the ordinary, just normal colored mushrooms so he picked them and put them in the same pocket as the herbs since he knew the berries could get squeezed if he put anything in the same pocket as them and that would lead them to being squished and... no longer of use.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -He checked his list once again and noticed that he also needed meat... meat from generally any animal so he began looking around, obviously, more carefully to not scare the animals away. He jumped up in a tree, observing from there any kind of movement... not just looking but also listening for any kind of sound that could come from the animals movement. Soon he spotted a small white bunny. Such a petite little thing in woods so dark and merciless. He grabbed his Body katana and when he pulled on it slightly, the small click of unsheathing was heard making that targeted rabbit curious... and on closer inspection it was more like a hare but a baby one. Fumetsu quickly jumped towards the creature. Of course the little thing would jump away as Fumetsu was about to stab it so he ran after it... and ran and ran before finally getting the chance to lunge at it and stab it with the katana. He cleaned th blood off the katana with a swung and sheathed it.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -When Fume would bend over to grab the hare he heard a growl coming from behind the trees, making the Kaguya freeze up and study his surroundings. 'Where am I?...'... and as he asked himself that question, he realized that following the hare led him to get lost in the woods. The moment he moved a muscle a feral wolf began to run towards him and halfway a black shadow covered him and gave him red eyes... the wolf spoke *IN HELL!*.. Fumetsu was losing his marbles, that's for sure. For him, the line between hallucination and reality is fading slowly... and there was possibly no cure for that. Fumetsu clearly was too slow to evade the attack by dodging since the wolf was already throwing itself at him. The boy put his hands in front of his body as a deffensive strategy. The wolf had It's paws pointed towards Fumetsu, placing them on his shoulders and pushing him at full force. Fumetsu's hands ended up on the wolf's sides, somewhere around it's chest. While the boy had no way of keeping his balance, he fell backwards and knew that if he didn't do anything fast, he would get his head bit off... so... in a hushed tone... as he was falling... he said- "Willow..." -That one word meant one of his Shikotsumyaku techniques... his Kekkei Genkai. After he said that, two long bones emerged out of his palms, ripping the skin and the flash and entering the wolf's chest, crossing them through it's body as the tip of the bones ended up coming out of the wolf in the opposite sides to where their base was... piercing not only the wolf in general and impaling it... but also stabbing vital organs, obviously, killing the wolf in a flash and with the life of the wolf leaving, so did the shadow cover. Fumetsu still had a problem... He fell hard to the ground with a dead heavy wolf on top of him. He got the breath knocked out of him when the wolf fully landed on him so he coughed for a bit. He stared at the dead wolf's face for a bit, beginning to breath normally as his bones retreated back in his palms and the flesh and skin regenerated quckly and the blood began to leak from the wounds of the wolf... covering more of Fumetsu's hoodie in blood but this time it wasn't human blood like the rest of it. He pushed the wolf off and got up brushing himself off.- Guest_pxJeffTheKilleRxq: -Once done wasting time he checked the berries in his pocket and noticed none got squished and the herbs and mushrooms were all there so the mission was going to be complete... Fumetsu wasn't going to just leave these two creatures here because maybe if he got more meat he would get a small extra. He thought for a moment on how should he carry the two animals. He didn't know where to put the hare at because he needed both of his hands to carry the heavy wolf... then and idea came to him. He grabbed the light hare, the prey by It's long ears, placing the tip of one of them between his teeth after he took his own mask off. The hare was not heavy at all so he could hold it like this... Fumetsu was pretty sure he wasn't going to instantly get fleas or anything like that since... that hare ran so much it might as well have shaken the fleas off. He pulled the wolf on his back and held it by the paws, keeping it in place so it looked like he had a cape... only it was a wolf that had it's lower body dangle around as the upper body had the wolf lay it's head on Fumetsu's shoulder and was more fixated on the boy's back. He began walking back to the village. With a carrying method like this it wasn't even that strange that people stared at him and made weird faces. As he thought of the exams his grip on the wolf got tighter and his teeth closed down more on the hare's ear, making it bleed and getting his pure white teeth a bit red as some blood got in his mind but he didn't mind. Once he arrived at the restaurant he needed to go to, he gave the workers all that they asked for and left the building with the taste of blood in his mouth. 'How nice... the taste...' He let that thought slide out of his mind slowly as he got to the office, offered the paper of the mission and got his reward before leaving to go train for the rest of the day.- End Results: Fumetsu acomplished the mission. During it he used one of his Shikotsumyaku techniques, his Kekkei Genkai.